


Running From Time

by Fuloki



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuloki/pseuds/Fuloki
Summary: 20 Years after the battle of Lothal Thrawn and Ezra are struggling to survive, when unexpected sentient beings arrive.





	1. Chapter 1

Thrawn sat on a rock staring deep into the camp fire lost in thought when a noise startled him. Looking up he realized that Ezra Bridger had fallen asleep. Was he really zoned out that long? He decided that Ezra fell asleep quickly. It startled how comfortable Ezra was now. It had taken him years to even sleep soundly with Thrawn around, the kid was constantly paranoid that Thrawn would stab him in the back (or shoot him in the back again). Thrawn knew better than to do that to his only source of company. And as much as Thrawn disliked to admit, he himself was getting older and less capable. He knew that he had at least 70 more years to live, but in these conditions it was hard to tell when death would come. 

Thrawn was still disoriented from his thoughts. Usually he was focused, listening for any animals in the bushes, plotting the days journey, or sketching something. But tonight was it was hard for him to stay focused on what was around him. He took the pieces of the com out and placed them on a flat rock. He stared at them trying to figure out how to fix it, hoping this time would reveal something new that he didn’t see the past 20 years he had been staring at it. 

It was almost dawn when Ezra woke up. He turned to see leaning on one hand asleep with the shattered pieces of the com scattered around the area. It was always odd to see the chiss sleeping, but the occurrence was becoming increasingly common and it concerned Ezra. True he didn’t know how much chiss typically sleep. But he knew something was wrong. As much as Ezra hated Thrawn for what he did to Lothal, Thrawn had kept him alive for 20 years, that was worth something at least. 

Ezra stood up and stretched taking the hair band out of his hair and combing it out with his fingers. He grabbed the pot that they had salvaged from the Chimera and headed to look for the water, kindling, and maybe some berries if he was lucky. The planet was mostly forest terrain and he recognized where they were which meant after another decade they were returning to the Chimera likely to stay for a little longer than a few days. If they would try to go around the massive rock again and look for other life was impossible to tell. 20 years and they hadn’t seen a single sign of other sentient life on the planet. 

Ezra returned to camp successfully finding water and kindling, Thrawn was still asleep even though the sun had come up what Ezra guessed at least an hour and a half ago. Strange, Thrawn never slept this long. Ezra had his hesitations about waking up the sleeping chiss. One he didn’t know the last time he had slept. Two he didn’t want to see Thrawn angry, and he hoped he wouldn’t ever have to. After Ezra started the fire and was boiling the water he took another look at the com unit spread around the chiss’s feet. He sat down and closed his eyes. Using the force he took the unit and put it back together piece by piece, when it was together it made a beep like it was receiving something. A garbled voice came through the mangled speaker, “Thr….” Before the being on the other end was able to finish their sentence the com unit made a loud screeching sound, startling both Ezra and Thrawn, before exploding leaving the com unit useless from any use in the future. 

Thrawn was still dazed from being awoken, but was still quickly able to figure out what had happened. 

“What did you do?!” The noise coming from Thrawn’s mouth was gutteral and animal like. Startled Ezra drew his blaster. Thrawn’s face was filled with pure rage, which was unsettling for Ezra who had never seen him other than the calm demeanor and monotone. “WHAT DID YOU DO?!” 

Thrawn launched at Ezra with speed, predicting every self defense mechanism Ezra threw out. Before Ezra realized what was actually happening he was pinned on the ground an arm over his throat and knee on his chest pushing all of the air out of his lungs. Thrawn’s eyes became brighter with his rage. The chiss was stronger than he appeared and was making a low hissing noise. Ezra was trying frantically to say something in his own defense, Thrawn was too strong for him and he couldn’t do anything about it.

“I….I…I…” Ezra stammered, Thrawn lifted his grip a bit. “I … was….trying..to help.” 

“I didn’t want help.” Thrawn released Ezra, who started coughing and sputtering for air. Thrawn moved over to where the com pieces fell. Holding them in his hands looking at them solemnly, he sighed. He threw the pieces into the fire watching them burn. He had finally let go… of him. Perhaps it was for the best that Ezra destroyed the com unit, no more obsessing no reason to have his mind off of survival, it had been keeping him from greatness for far too long.

Ezra watched as Thrawn straightened, a new sense of determination on his face. Thrawn started to pack up the camp, with a gleam in his eyes that Ezra hadn’t ever seen. Some how it was more evil and twisted than when they were enemies. 

On the walk back to the Chimera Ezra was walking a considerable distance away from Thrawn. Their earlier encounter had made him more on edge than when he was face to face with Vader all those decades ago. Ezra was also still in pain so that slowed his pace. He was starting to feel ill so he sat on a rock next thing he knew the glowing red orbs of his companion were boring directly into his eyes. 

Thrawn was so lost in calculations and his plan that he barley noticed Ezra wasn’t with him until he made it to the Chimera. He turned to duck in one of the damaged air locks only to look behind him to see the raven haired jedi was no where in sight. He sighed put down the makeshift satchel of camping materials inside the ship and went off to find Ezra. It took him four hours to find Ezra again. How long had Ezra still been back here right next to the campsite passed out? Thrawn thought about leaving Ezra, let him fend for himself not have to worry about another being to take care of. Leave this enemy, leave this planet, and leave this infernal love behind. To look to the stars and end the rebellion, end conflict, finish what he started and then travel outside of the Galaxy, past his home past the empire and rebellion and past him. 

Thrawn checked Ezras pulse with relief he was still alive. Thrawn poured some of the water in Ezras bag on his face. Ezra came to slowly and when he saw Thrawn over him he automatically reached out with the force and sent the chiss into a near by tree. His saphire eyes opened wide and he approached Thrawn carefully.

Extending his hand down Ezra said “We will call it even now.” 

“Yes, we shall. As for tonight you should rest, we will finish our journey tomorrow. And perhaps we may get off this planet once and for all.”

“I assume you have a plan?”

“Indeed.”

“Are you going to tell me what it is?” No response came from Thrawn. Ezra shrugged, “ Well good night, get some sleep please.” Ezra half expecting a witty remark looked over his shoulder to see Thrawn already asleep, snoring softly. 

On the Chimera’s hull two figures stood looking up at the sky. 

“You know they definitely crashed at least 10 lightyears away, and that comunicator isn’t going to ever work to contact them right?” The young chiss woman spoke softly in Sy Bysti. 

The human male chuckled “You know you remind me of him so much sometimes.”

“You still didn’t answer my question. Why do we do this every night? Hmmm?”

“And there are other times where your worse than everyone else.” He grumbled. 

“I heard that! And Im still waiting for an answer.”

“Because I am hopeful our freinds are still alive and are trying to get those suplies to us. And I’m tired of eating the ferrets you keep catching.”

“Like ration packs are better.”

“Better than driving a species to extinction.”

“I see more than a hundred every single night, and they are hard to catch. Im sure they will be fine.”

“Alright fine we will go. And please stay with me this time, I worry when you wander too far.” 

“Maybe you should keep up.” A look from the human made her drop the subject. She jumped off the hull of the ship and then used the force to propel her companion to the ground, before heading off into the jungle.

________________________  
On Tumblr: http://fuloki.tumblr.com/post/174288458253/running-from-time-a-post-star-wars-rebels-fan  
On Wattpad

https://www.wattpad.com/590314597-running-from-time-chapter-1


	2. Chapter 2

Heres chapter two: Two things: 

 - **Bold text in “quotes” is being spoken in Sy Bysti**

**-** _Italic text in “quotes” is spoken through the force._

* * *

Something made Ezra start.  _Strange_ he thought  _theres nothing else here and Thrawn is still asleep._ Ezra shuddered it was muggy out yet he was freezing, and his head was spinning. After one last look around he shrugged and tried to go back to sleep. Then he felt something hit his head. Sitting bolt upright he found a considerable sized rock hit his head.

Going over to Thrawn and gently shaking him awake Ezra whispered, “I think someone else besides us is here.” 

Thrawn looked at him “Your dreaming or hallucinating there is no one else on this planet, leave me be.” He countered groggily. 

“Yeah? Then how do you explain this?! Ha you can’t.” Reluctantly Thrawn got up to look at what Ezra was looking at. 

“As I said your dreaming that rock has been there since we first got here.”

“Okay..... Then how do you explain them?” Ezra’s tone changed as he pointed back behind Thrawn. Thrawn rather unamused, turned nonchalantly to look behind him, where to his surprise he was staring straight into two red glowing eyes. Before he could say anything the other chiss reached out a hand and force pushed Ezra back.

* * *

Thrawn threw a punch at the assailant to no avail, as they quickly ducked and landed a punch to his own gut. He took the punch but it was stronger than he would’ve thought. He threw out a kick but to his surprise the other chiss caught his leg just before it hit their chest, they quickly used all of their strength to throw Thrawn on the ground. 

Thrawn hit the ground letting out a grunt of pain. The other chiss placed their foot on Thrawns chest and then spoke.

 **“Are you who I think you are?”**  Thrawn was surprised the voice was quite young and feminine. Thrawn didn’t answer, his silence was replied by the heel on his chest pressing harder and a harsher tone  **“Answer me”**

**“Do you speak any basic?”  
**

**“What do I look like a translator droid?”  
**

**“No however you must know someone who knows something about the Galaxy.”** Thrawn’s face had a smirk when her face dropped at his comment. 

**“Well you must know something too. What about that huge spaceship a few kilometers away?”  
**

**“Do you by any chance know what a yokle is?”  
**

**“A what? You sure your actually saying the word right in Sy Bisti?”** Thrawn’s face fell, either she was lying or she was telling the absolute truth. The lying meant she was suspicious of him, and likely would try to kill both him and Ezra before the sun rose. If she was telling the truth, she was as clueless on this planet as they were. Thrawn was busy formulating a plan so much so he didn’t realize the girl was gone. 

Being disoriented he thought he must have hallucinated so Thrawn turned to his side pain in his chest fading away. With his eyes closed he started to breath in a futile attempt to get more sleep. Something smelled odd for what the forest was like normally at this time of night. The smell of the humidity in the air was dampened, the smell of cooking flesh quickly snapped Thrawn to his senses. Sitting bolt upright he nearly caught his pants on fire. The chiss that had attacked earlier managed to make a large bonfire. Thrawn had fallen asleep yet again, and he didn’t even noticed as the kid had killed whatever she was roasting and he didn’t notice how she started the fire. 

He looked and saw Ezra sitting by the fire quietly sipping some water, he seemed to be in worse health than the last time Thrawn had noticed. Ezra had taken his shirt off (in the muggy air it was hard not to take layers off) and there were bruises and marks all over his chest. Thrawn felt a twinge of guilt, he had overreacted and now Ezra was suffering partly due to it. Ezra’s ribs also seemed to be sticking out a bit, lately they had been trying to find the human sized squirrels on the planet with no avail.  Other food they had found was few and far between. Ezra’s hair and eyes seemed to be duller as well indicating that the planet was not working in either of their favors. Yet it seemed to be for the girl, and by the way her clothes looked she had been here awhile. It was hard to tell how long, but she seemed accustomed to capturing whatever creature was on the spit. 

 **“So how did you end up here?”** Thrawn inquired. 

“ **I could ask you the same. I could ask you what your name is, but im not going to. Here’s the deal if you even think about trying to kill me I will not hesitate to leave you suffering alone away from your companion, and if you do not help me I will do the same.”**

**“Like you need help.”  
**

**“You have been here for approximately 2 decades the soil around the crash site indicate so, and before you protest I know you came from the _imperial_ ship because of your clothes. I know you are dying, this planet is not meant for our species to survive long term, your force friend is...”**

**“Jedi.”**  Thrawn said dryly to find a spear pointed at his neck.

**“Don’t interrupt me. As I was saying the only reason you are alive is because of your _Jedi_. His force sensitivity is being extended to you through proximity. But its draining you both, this planet feeds on life force of which every living being has including you, but yours is gone faster. Just like my friend thats why I need your help to get us all out of here, we are all dying some faster than others.”**

**“You seem to know a lot about the force. How?”**

**“I see ghosts who have taught me things. One in particular, a human blind with long hair and a beard.”**

Thrawns face was twisted in thought, “What what did she say?”

“She said that the planet is killing us and she sees ghosts, one that fits the description of your old master. I can not tell if she is bluffing, it is strange to see one of my own...” Thrawn trailed off. Ezra nodded empathetically.

 **“** Ask her, her name.” Thrawn nodded.

**“If we are to be working together I need to know what to call you.”**

**“Call me nightswan.”**

**“Where did you hear that?”**

**“From a friend.”**

**“Can you please tell me your real name.”**

**“Fine Mith’aria'vano.”**

**“It is nice to meet you Haria. You may cal me Thrawn.”** Thrawn nodded to her in respect. 

**“** _So it is him, maybe we do have a hope.”_

**“** _Your force sensitive?”_ Ezra asked in shock, “ _Thrawn told me chiss were incapable of being force sensitive.”_

**“** _It would appear that is not so, because I am here.”_

_“Do you really see ghosts? Like a human who is blind?”_

_“Yes. He tells me of his adventures that he had when he was alive. Tells me of far off places like Courosant, Alderaan, and Lothal. He tells me of his enemies like the empire and Thrawn. He also tells me often of his family, his wife a Twi’lek, his brother the lassat, his daughter a strong willed artist, his son who can connect to any being he wants, his droid who is always in a bad mood, and his biological son who he never got to meet. He never has told me his name, and he comes and goes just as quickly.”_ Ezras heart ached, it was Kanan that she was talking about. His own quirky master that led him here to be who he was. A small smile passed over his lips that caught Thrawns attention. “ _Did you know him?”_ Haria asked with a tilt of her head, her eyes had a softer more inquisitive glow than before. 

“ _Yes he was my master, he taught me everything I know about the force, and so much more.”_

_“Really? He never talks about an apprentice.”  
_

_“Yes.”_ Ezra’s sapphire eyes stared into the distance, tears forming in his eyes,.

“ **How old are you Haria?”**

Suddenly a voice from behind startled them all,  **“** Your Sy Bysti is rusty, Sir.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Bold in Sy Bisti**

* * *

 

Thrawn whipped around blaster in hand to face the voice that had spoken behind him. Stopping just short of pulling the trigger he froze at the sight of the other being. The human male had a head of poofy grey streaked hair, there were bags under his chocolate eyes and the Chiss Ascendancy uniform he wore was beat up. There was a blaster by his side, a knife in his boot, and a pack of tools on his back. He looked older and more roughed up than the last time Thrawn had seen him, even the smug look on his face couldn’t cover up how hard the past 20 years had been for him. “Eli Vanto....” Thrawn almost whispered the words still overcome with his surprise.  
“Aw you actually missed me what a surprise” he teased his wild space accent still noticeable, “ **Haria what did I tell you about running off?”  
** “ **You didn’t specifically say ‘running’ off, you asked me not to wander off which in your case often means that I should not go 5 kilometers away from our starting point which is typically the chimera, which with as dense as the forest is takes you approximately 4 hours to walk.”** Thrawn gave Eli a small smirk, which was replied to with a warning glare.   
“ **Haria, you know what I mean. Now try and get some rest I have a feeling that we are going to have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”  
** “ **But I’m not tired.”  
** “ **Haria bed now before I make you walk all the way back to our ship to grab a data pad.”** Eli’s voice was stern but some how very caring.

* * *

 

Thrawn and Eli sat in silence by the fire, waiting for both of the younger companions to fall asleep. During the waiting period Thrawn couldn’t help but stare at Eli. He had changed so much, no longer a discontent cadet serving as translator, or even an officer’s aide. Thrawn saw a leader, one maybe in time he would admire. Something else was there too, something Thrawn saw in himself but he pushed it down in a way unsure of even what he was feeling.   
“It suits you.” Thrawn said finally breaking the silence,  
“What?” Eli asked confused, his voice quiet and soothing.  
“You as a parent, it suits you.”   
“Oh.”  
“Is she yours?”  
“No, not really, I mean I raised her.” He took a breath “When it was discovered that she is Force sensitive the ascendancy sent her to live with me and assume a fake identity, So they wouldn’t find her.”  
Thrawn had a look of slight concern on his face, “How bad is it?”  
Eli tried to think of a lie to cover up the painful answer, “Its...” His voice shakes he couldn’t lie “Bad.”  
Thrawn closed his eyes “How long?”  
“A decade at most, likely 5 years, could be as soon as 6 months.”  
“How much of the population is gone?”  
“A third of all life, plants animals fungi all of it.” Thrawn was staring into the fire shocked at what Eli was telling him. Eli moved over to where Thrawn was sitting and put a hand on his shoulder, “We will figure it out.” As reassuring as his tone was Eli himself didn’t quite believe it. Death was coming for them all, he had even stared it in the face a few times himself.  
Thrawn remained thinking for a second “Haria said that the planet was draining us of our life force. Do you think this is where they were born?”  
“Yes it is, apparently they sucked the life force out of the planet once they could no longer sustain themselves on physical entities.”  
“So in order for it to grow back it has been removing the life force of every thing that has landed here.”  
“Yes but considering both of our conditions it would seem that the planet is still not to it’s former glory.” Eli looked over at his companion, for the first time since the couple of hours in which they were together he hadn’t noticed the small white hairs starting to form in Thrawn’s hair, the bags under his eyes, or the nasty cut on his hand. “You should sleep.”  
“I am fine, you need more sleep than I do, I can keep watch.”  
“Thrawn you need to sleep. Your pants are freshly singed which I know you almost set on fire when you woke up. For you not to notice a raging fire next to you....” Eli trailed off the chisses eyes were looking directly into his own chocolate ones, something about the red orbs were not the intense stare that Eli was so used to from most chiss. This was soft and gentle almost warm. “What?” He asked the confusion clear in his voice.  
“I’ve missed you.”  
“As I was saying you need to get to sleep.”  
“You’re stubborn.”  
“I learned from the best.”  
“Yes, my brother is quite stubborn.”  
“You know for a tactical genius you can be pretty thick.”  
“Oh you learned it from Haria.”  
“Thrawn you idiot, I learned it from you.”   
“Oh.” He responded a bit sheepishly as he took his hand and rubbed it on the back of his head. Eli watched as Thrawn cringed when he set his hand back down.  
“If you aren’t going to sleep let me take a look at your hand.”  
“That’s not necessary Eli, its fine.”  
“Do you want to have your arm amputated?”  
“No.” Begrudgingly Thrawn lent his hand for Eli to inspect.  
“Yup, it is definitely infected. Thrawn how long have you had the cut?”  
“About three weeks.”  
“Good news is that you don’t have to loose an arm, yet. Bad news is even with the antibiotic you will need to get to a proper med-bay as soon as possible.”   
“There’s a med bay in the Chimera.”  
“Fine a proper and working med-bay. Is that clearer?”  
“You know basic is not my first language.”  
“Oh come on. Now your making excuses, I doubt a lot of Sy Bisti has come out of your mouth in 22 years.” Eli got up and pulled the med kit from his pack. Siting back down he put the blue hand in his lab and got to work. He used a wipe to clean the wound slightly before using tweezers to remove the left over durra glass detritus. Then he took a sterile swap adding the ointment. Thrawn jerked his hand away cringing with the pain. “Are you okay?” Thrawn nodded and placed his hand back in Eil’s lap. Trying to be gentle Eli finished putting on the ointment and wrapped the hand in a non-adhesive bandage. “There you go.” Eli said gently placing Thrawns hand back in it’s owners lap.  
“Why did you not simply use a bacta pad for it?”  
“Bacta doesn’t help much with infection. Its more useful for soothing and convincing the cells to work faster in the healing process. Plus I used the rest of our supply last month.”  
“What about the Chimera’s supply?”  
“Expired.”  
“I was under the impression that bacta could not expire.”  
“It doesn’t really, but twenty year old bacta wont actually aide in healing, so its practically worthless.”  
Thrawn looked at the sky, “It is getting late and we need to work tomorrow to get off the planet. I will sleep, but only if you sleep as well.”  
Eli stretched and through a yawn he said “Sounds like a good deal.”

* * *

 

Haria sat up with a bolt which startled both Eli and Thrawn who had fallen asleep leaning on each other.   
“ **Haria whats wrong?”** Eli asked concern etching across his face  
“ **Get them out of my head.”**  She wispered  
“ **Who?”  
** “ **The voices, of them the ones at home.”** Eli rushed over giving the girl a soothing embrace.  
“ **Shhh. [singing]**

**Over on crakull, many years ago**

**My mother sang a song to me**

**In tones so sweet and low  
Just a simple little ditty  
in her good old Lysatran way  
And I'd give the world if she could sing  
that song to me this day **

**Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's a Lysatran lullaby.**

**Oft in dreams I wander  
to that cot again.  
I feel her arms a-hugging me  
As when she held me then.  
And I hear her voice a-hummin'  
to me as in the days of yore,  
when she used to rock me fast asleep  
outside the cabin door.**

**Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's a Lysatran lullaby. [end singing] ” **Eli waited a moment until he spoke again “ **Did that help?”  
“Yes.”  
“Now what’s wrong?”  
“They’re coming.”  
“Who is comming?” **Thrawn asked in a soft tone.   
“ **The Yuuzhan Vong.”**

* * *

 

A/N Finaly finished and bear with me about the Yuuzhan Vong (I know some can’t stand them) I have my own ideas about them and what they do. They are different than the legends stuff. Also <http://www.lullaby-link.com/irish-lullaby.html> the link for the lullaby.

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

There had been stories about the Yuuzhan Vong in the ascendancy for as long as the ascendancy had been around. Stories of silent ghosts who stole children away, of large fearsome beasts with claws that rip the soul out, Chiss with green skin tones and black eyes. Each story different, each one painted a different picture of the enemy. And up untill the past half century no one knew what they actually looked like. When they had shown up they were merely checking out Csilia. But then they came with malace, slowly parts of the planet began to die out and wither. With each time some more life force was sucked out of the planet they had become stronger. The only thing constant with the stories was death, the death of every thing.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

Eli looked slightly panicked,  **“How long”**  
**“I’m..... i’m not sure.** ”   
“Krait spit.” Eli swore, Thrawn put his hand on Eil’s shoulder.  
“Are you sure they are coming?”   
“Yes. She’s never wrong about them, get ... you never told me your friend’s name Thrawn.”  
“Is that important at the moment?”  
“No, wake him up and pack up camp, I need to stay with Haria until she calms down.”  
“Wouldn’t it be better if we both packed up camp.”  
“Well hello mr.i need to know every single word in basic didn’t know you talked so much. Clean up camp unless you want to be force thrown into a tree.”  
“That’s going to happen to me either way.”   
“Not if you go wake up your friend.”  
“Oh it will definitely happen if I wake him up.”  
“No it won’t not unless.... oh.”  
“Oh what Eli??” Thrawn said with a smirk.   
“Shut up you’re being too loud.”  
 “She said they aren’t coming soon.”  
“Where you not listening. she said that she had no idea that could me....” Eli trailed off looking at something behind Thrawn.  
Eli was staring at two etherial like creatures in the direction that the ships were. Both figures were turned watching the two men. Both predators were waiting for the right time to strike, when their prey was away from the light of the fire where they would be able to slip in and take them one by one through the darkness of the jungle.   
Thrawn looked back at Eli, nodded, and then gestured for Eli to come up with the plan. Eli grabbed the water near the fire and started to slowly pour the water on the fire. By slowly extinguishing the fire Eli allowed for them to see in the darkness. Eli took the blaster out of its holster and handed it to Haria who was still mid panic. He then took the knife out of his boot and held it in his left hand, while continuing to break camp.   
“Take Ezra’s blaster.” Thrawn whispered in his ear. Eli turned his head slightly but did nothing “Eli.” Eli was still not paying attention, “Eli thats an order.”  
“1.No not an order because I no longer serve the empire 2. If he is indeed force sensitive like you claim he needs it more than I do 3. Shut the kriff up and we wont have to worry.”  
“Eli? Please.”  
“No, and thats final.” Eli peered over at the clearing where he saw the two Yuuzahn Vong had been. Seeing that they had vanished Eli froze in place listening for the light footsteps or the sigh’s they let out when breathing or the blood curtailing scream’s they let loose just before preparing to strike their prey. Hearing both of the former behind him, Eli’s instincts took over placing the knife in his right hand he adjusted his feet quietly. Then listening very carefully for the sigh he nodded slightly at Thrawn. Thrawn nodded back showing that he was going to withhold his attack until Eli used some sort of signal. Eli heard one between 15 and 30º south-west in direction and within 70 meters. Turning quickly and slightly flicking his wrist he shot the knife almost perfectly in the center of one creature’s chest. It fell paralyzed, but still alive.   
**“Ready?** ” He asked Haria. She nodded and both humanoids headed carefully and quietly towards the felled enemy. Once they reached it Eli put his hand on the blade of the knife and waited until his companion had her blaster pointed directly where the knife had gone into the skin. Eli pulled the knife out quickly and Haria shot the Yuuzhan Vong, who shrieked as the plasma burned through it’s chest.   
Suddenly a second and a third blaster shot could be heard. Eli whipped around to see Thrawn had shot at the other Yuuzhan Vong once to distract it from going after Ezra. Thrawn had been knocked to the ground and was trying to reach for his blaster as Ezra was shooting at the creature doing virtually no damage. The scream came sending shivers down Eli’s back. He started to run back to the campsite at full speed with Haria in tow.   
The Yuuzhan Vong started its extraction of Thrawn’s life force. Its claws were jabbed one by one into Thrawn’s chest making the chiss hiss in pain. Eli tripped and twisted his ankle letting out a loud grunt of pain. Haria stopped cold in her tracks sensing more coming she ran over to Eli and tried to take the knife out of his hand.   
“ **No.”** Eli said softly but Haria didn’t listen. She looked him in the eye and gently pulled his fingers away from the handle of the Knife. Sprinting a few meters ahead she lobbed the knife at the Yuuzhan Vong, missing the center of the chest and instead grazing it’s side and landing in a nearby tree. She looked around for something else she could do. She raised her arm in defeat, taking a deep breath in and stepping slightly forward. Eli tried to do anything, shout in protest, stand up, throw his blaster at the monster. But he was on the ground in an awkward position so all he could do is look at the two of the people he would give his life for as their time in the world was slowly ticking away.   
Haria focusing through the force pulled the knife out of the tree and positioned it so she could send it flying through the Yuuzhan Vong in front of her. In her other hand she held her blaster at the ready in case the shot with the knife only paralyzed the creature. Taking another deep breath she flicked her wrist and the knife went through its chest and took some of its heart with it as it lodged itself into another near by tree. The body fell over and made a thud as it hit the ground. Haria instinctively went back to Eli to see if he was alright. “ **Go make sure Thrawn is still breathing.”**  Eli responded to her softly. She nodded and walked back over to the campsite where Ezra was still in shock of what just happened. She leaned down over Thrawn to see if he was still alive, to her relief he was. Haria gently shook Thrawn awake. After she made sure he was awake she went back for Eli.   
“What the hell was that?” Ezra asked Thrawn who was now sitting up rubbing the back of his head.  
“A Yuuzhan Vong,” He replied his voice hoarce.   
Haria brought Eli over and atempted to make him sit shaking his head he looked at the other two companions and stated “We should move.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Thrawn had only stared at a Yuuzhan Vong in the face once before. He had sworn both time he was destined to die before he was saved. The first time was when he was still a child, playing in the backyard with Thrass. Then it came. Hiding in the shadows it moved tactically until it was right on top of both children. Thrass being older and stronger ran for cover. The creature had started its process when Thrawn’s sister Honatu stepped in. She knocked the creature over stopping the attack on Thrawn but sacrificing herself. Being as young as he was Thrawn didn’t understand what had happened, the pain of loosing his sister hurt more than the physical damage the Yuuzhan Vong had. And yet the second time he was attacked he felt less terrified almost at peace, not due to familiarity considering the first attack had happened almost 40 years prior, nor was it his experience in the military, It was who he was with, and that was Eli Vanto. 

* * *

 

Eli and Thrawn were both being supported by the younger two. Slowly bit by bit they were making it through the forest. The sun was up by the time they had made it far enough so that they could no longer see the campsite. At that point everyone except Haria needed to rest for a bit. Feeling restless from the attack Haria started to attempt to climb one of the trees. 

“Is she always like this?”

“Moving? yes constantly.” 

They all sat in silence catching their breath and watching as Haria slowly shimmied up the tree. No one dared to speak in fear that the Yuuzhan Vong would converge onto their position and take all of their lives. They all feared that this was for nothing, that getting back to the ships wasn’t worth it. Haria hopped down using the force to cushion her fall.  **  
**

**“** _ **The entrance on the ground closest to the chimera is guarded by at least a dozen of them.”**  _ she said through the force and out loud in Sy Bisti. “ _ **We’re going to have to reach a higher up entrance, theres no way any of you three can fight.”**_

“I can fight.” Ezra said indignantly “I’ve been banged up worse and still managed to pull out okay.” Haria looked at him with a frown. 

“We should move now before it gets dark, even if its to find a cave or some other shelter.” Eli told the others, “And with the best of luck make it onto the chimera.”

* * *

 

Hiding behind the bushes furthest away from the Yuuzhan Vong, the group surveyed the situation.

“There should be an escape hatch directly below the bridge, if I remember the schematics correctly.” Eli said telling Ezra and Thrawn then translating it for Haria.

“How do we get up there without the Yuuzhan Vong noticing us?” Thrawn inquired. Turning his head to Eli he saw him run past in somewhat of a blur. Haria had her hands outstretched and was breathing deeply. To Thrawn’s surprise she launched Eli up onto the Chimera’s hull without making a sound. Suddenly Thrawn himself was being lifted up by Haria. 

“ **Can you run?”** She asked him.

“ **Do you really ex.....”** Thrawn found himself flying through the air unable to say anything. Closing his eyes he braced for impact, but there wasn’t one. Opening his eyes he saw both Ezra and Haria land on the hull of the ship with out a thud. 

“ _Do you have one of the lazer sword thingies that Dad’s told me about?”_ Ezra was a little bit surprised that she referred to the other human as a father, but after working through it, it made sense to him.

“ _No I left it with a good friend.”_ Ezra watched as her face turned from one of hopeful anticipation to one of deep thought. It was freaky to watch the other three with the same look on their faces, if Ezra had just met them he would have thought they were a family. 

Eli had pulled his blaster out of its holster and placed it on the hull, sliding his pack from off his back he pulled out a ray shield part. Using one of the sticks he found on the ship he pried open the blaster, pulling out the wires for the trigger mechanism. Attaching it to the ray shield part he jammed the knife into the emitter of the shield. He took a breath and held the device so that the knife blade was perpendicular with the hull of the ship. Pulling and holding the trigger he winced in pain, and started to cut through the ship. 

Over the next hour they each took turns cutting the ship. If one held the device too long the burns could cause considerable damage. When they finished they jumped down into the ship. Upon entering the hall way a putrid smell hit their noses causing Ezra to lose what he had eaten. 

“ **Thrawn....”** Eli slipped into Sy Bisti “ **Please tell me not everyone was on the chimera when you crashed.”** Thrawn avoided eye contact not wanting to tell Eli the answer, that indeed every one was there including many of their close friends. Eli noting his silence dropped the subject further.

Walking along the corridor in quiet anticipation for a possible attack they moved slowly, scavenging for anything useful. They found useful knickknacks here and there but nothing to really assist in the inevitable fight they would have to face. Among the items of the dead recovered was a spanner wrench, a comlink, and a bunch of assorted wires. 

Thrawn typed a code into a door, the door unlocked and slide open slightly revealing a sleeping quarters. It had its own personal bathroom, and lots of space but whoever had used it clearly had seen it as a room with a purpose, that is before the contents of the room were jostled by the ship crash leaving shards of bed frame and dresser all over the floor.

Eli smiled “You know you could have given it to someone else.”  

“It slipped my mind I was too busy dealing with Ahrindha’s problem.” Ezra glanced over at the chiss, he had seriously down played the situation. Perhaps it was because Ezra was there Thrawn wanted to spare his feelings or maybe in the grand scheme of things the conflicts of 20 years ago were not such a big deal. “In any case we should sleep.”

“Yes, but we should sleep in shifts. Tomorrow we can build up our arsenal, try and find some rations to take with us, and potentially some med supplies.” Eli said. 

“Understood.” Ezra replied, “You and Thrawn get some rest we’ll take first watch.”


End file.
